


light my fire

by Enjolchilles



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: Jo can't help staring at Professor Bhaer's hands while he works. Or, Bhaer inadvertently ignites Jo’s sexual awakening.
Relationships: Friedrich Bhaer/Josephine March
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	light my fire

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me just fueling my love for Jo/Bhaer and my moderate to severe hand kink… 
> 
> Title from “Light My Fire” by The Doors.

Jo felt a new type of heat spread over her body, a novel sensation. She perked up in her seat, her back straightening and her legs squeezing together. She stayed perfectly still as she watched Professor Bhaer correct her German writing. She watched as his hands moved fluidly, guiding his pen on the paper. They were the first thing she noticed about him, when she first arrived and he offered to help carry her luggage for her, his hand brushed against hers as he took them. She noticed how strong they were when he picked up a heavy pile of books and she noticed how big they were when they had completely encompassed her own while leading her to the symposium. 

And now she prayed that he didn’t notice her dreamily staring at them while he worked during their lessons. As the heat spread across her body she imagined it taking the form of his hands. Crawling up her legs and up her neck. Lingering across her chest and between her legs. She could almost feel them moving between the soft bare skin of her thighs. Faster and faster, creating friction like stones rubbed together, lighting a primitive fire within her. The heat was becoming unbearable as she sat motionless, attempting not to writhe in her seat and bring attention to herself.

Bhaer looked up from the paper and placed his hand over hers on the table, “Is everything alright, Miss March?”

She looked from their hands to his eyes, “Perfectly fine, Professor.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but only got around to posting it now. I think this will be my last Little Women fic for a while as that's all I’ve written for the past few months. But I’ll probably come back to this pairing at some point, I just really love Jo/Bhaer what can I say.
> 
> Please feel free to comment any grammar/spelling corrections you may have or just let me know what you think :)


End file.
